Revival
by Neko-Koorime
Summary: 20 years have passed and all is reconciled. But when someone breaks into the Niwa family library, the family calls Dark up to strike back. Of course, that in turn releases Krad. And who is this stranger and why does she hate Dark? Canon Pairings, DarkxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, soooo... I hada D N Angel Marathon a week ago. I watched... 22 and 1/2 episodes..in one night. Needless to say, I was up till about 6:30 Saturday morning. After a bit of cleaning up, I promptly pulled out a pad of paper, and my trusty pencil and began writing this till my body passed out around 8. Well, Yush, I finally got it up, alright? This is mostly written because...sob The ending of the anime was slightly depressing. After all...Dark...is gone...**

**Oh, Just a bit of warning... Spoilers!**

* * *

After destruction comes reconstruction, the reformation of lifestyles previously known. While this process sounds time-consuming and foolish, it is really the only way to survive anything. Almost 14 years ago this town had become almost foreign to it's long lost splendor. Indeed, it outshone it. A four faced clock stands proudly in Trolley Square, and the buzz is that the new Central Art Museum, possibly the hardest hit spot in the disaster some 20 years ago, was three times as grandiose as the last. It's been 12 years since construction had stopped, since the repairs were all done, and the tools of the workers were all hung up to dry, rest, and recuperate- along with the workers themselves.

A bell rang through the air, one that meant to all middle-schooler's doom. It means one was late, and late was never good. As this bell rang, one group of students, three in number barely sprinted through the door. One was female, and the other two definitely males. Uniforms eliminated gender confusion in most cases. One male, and the female were identical in coloring. Dark scarlet hair, hers to the shoulder, and his so much like his fathers. Both eyes were a gorgeous chocolate brown. The two were obviously twin, but the boy next to them wasn't similar in the least. He had a pair of narrow glasses that sometimes hide his dark blue eyes that seemed black if you glanced at them too casually or too intently. His hair was a brilliant shade of blue, dark, but not as dark as his eyes. The three were in peak condition physically, save a bit of clumsiness. There was bickering, the kind siblings share when a bit annoyed at each other.

"Geez, Ko, I can't believe you made us late again!" The complaint seemed aimed from one twin to the other, his sister responding with a glare. It was honestly hardly her fault.

"Hey! It's not my fault I fell asleep. I was ready, but you guy were completely MIA! Besides, Dai. You're the one who was keeping me up all night! It's my 14th birthday tomorrow too you know! But the way you were talking it made it seem like I didn't exist."

Her male companion seemed disinterested and in a way much like her grandmother she forced them to suddenly seem to care. Amazing what a well placed glower can do. "It's your fault, not mine" Did they really have a choice other than to agree? When Nyoko made a decision, Nyoko made a decision. Her brother let a sigh escape, but he was in trouble enough fro what he'd said before. He wasn't going to say anything more. So, it was Keiji who spoke next. In his normal level voice he brought up an entirely new subject. "I'm worried. The cards foretold a change today, one that would leave mass trouble in it's wake."

The first reaction was Nyoko's quick spring away from him. Her stare held undertones of shock, envy, and annoyance. "No way! All that fuss this morning and you still had time to read your cards???" Even her brother seemed surprised. But, then again, Dai knew how devoted Kei was to his daily reading. It was a habit he'd stolen from his mother. There was a sage like nod, but the classroom was fast approaching. Any thought of fortune telling was far from their minds as they slipped in. Oh, the teacher was absent, a heaven-sent mercy.

For a few moments, there was menial chatting among friends. Then the door squeaked open with an ominous crack (okay, not really. It came open quite easily) and the students scattered. It was their teacher with a student in tow. The student was girl. She was unique in appearance only by the silver streaked ebony of her hair-streaks that ran down each side of her head and were tucked behind her ears. Otherwise, her eyes were just a little bit out of the ordinary. After all, blue was not a weird color, correct? The little flashes of violet that lined the pupil were perhaps bordering on that. Yet, as her eyes were more than half closed, it was hardly easy to tell her abnormality. Did she look at home in the school uniform? Not at all. She seemed rather uncomfortable, but somehow resigned to her fate. There was a whistle from the back of the room, and everyone in the class knew it's originator. It even drew a response from the girl at the front of the room- a glare, but still a response.

A couple quick raps on a desk drew their attention in from the girl to the teacher. "This is Tamae Kuroyoshi. She isn't new to town, in fact, she's been here her whole life. But recently her paperwork came through and she has been told to move up a class. Please, treat her nicely. Ms. Kuroyoshi, you may take a seat here in the front.

There was one thought rippling through the class as the girl moved silently, padding lightly. Okay, so maybe there was more than one thought. But the prevalent thought was: 'How smart is she, and why won't she talk?' Except, there were three thoughts that would have rang different than the rest. This was drawn by the one accessory she wore, a pair of earrings. Mismatched it appeared. One side was white, and the other side was black. What was colored this way? The objects dangling from tiny silver studs, of course. Each was about three inches long, leaving them almost touching her shoulder but not quite- The objects? They were feathers. While these three had never seen the feathers, they were spoken of often. Was it significant? Probably not, but the three in question, with the last names of Niwa and Hikari, couldn't help but be a tiny bit alarmed. As far as they knew, the two should never be together, except as a sign of war. But of course they were overreacting. All feathers of their Curses had dissolved into the air when that final sealing had happened, right ?So it couldn't be them….just crafty look-alikes…had to be! So why did they seem to glitter so carefully in the sun, and why did they demand the attention they were demanding from those three. Why wasn't it affecting anyone else? As the lesson began, the distraction came and the odd accessories of the new classmate faded into the background….

* * *

**Well? Review or I refuse to continue it...(is kidding...sort of)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's the next section... I'm tryign anew style that doesn't totally follow my particular OC... So..I'm endeavorign to change around a bit. Sorry this took so long ,and thank you for your reviews... I love receiving them..If I wasn't beign called to feed the cats, I'd respond..instead, I'll do that...next...chappie.._**

* * *

Two near identical figures burst through the door accompanied by their cousin at a much calmer pace. So what if the feathers were really no cause to worry? They had to tell their mother! And father! And grandparents! And great grandfather! Of course, they would tell the whole family! Why wouldn't they?

"Emiko! Mother! Father! You won't believe what-"

Well this was new. The entire family was not only staring at the TV screen, something that rarely occurred all at once, but Kei's parents were here as well, and all eyes were glued to the screen- naturally, the twin's gaze was pointed there as well. On the screen was a red brick building with black ants crawling all over it- oh, they were only people. There was a reporter on the scene, and contrary to the grim and puzzled mood of those around her, this bright eyed reporter was absolutely up the wall ecstatic.

"Last night, there was a break in at the City Police Station. There is no sign of forced entry, nor is there any clue as to the identity of the thief. The only damage done was a camera had been disconnected form the system, recording no film of the entry into the records room. This must have been one brainy thief, because it seemed the only thing done was a thumb through of the files in storage. What kind of person does that? Either a bookworm, or a fan, as the file, left out with possible intent of a warning, was the compendium of knowledge on the Great Phantom Thief Dark! What was the purpose of research on thief who's been missing for 20 plus years? Or, as is in great speculation, is it Dark himself? I'm here talking with police chief- "

The screen went black. Daichi was perfectly able to press the power button even in his old age. There was a thick silence. The entire family knew it couldn't have been Dark, but why was someone reading his file? Nyoko moved to shake it off, and was mostly successful. She smiled a bit. "Well, that pales in comparison to our news…"

Shortly, and by short, I mean about three seconds, all attentions were on her ,politely and inquiring a bit forcedly about what news she brought. Dai picked up fro mthere however. "There's a new girl in our class today-"

"-just moved up." Inserted his eager twin. Keiji picked up the a bit here to fill in before his cousins took off. "She had an interesting choice in accessories.." The twins whipped themselves into a frenzy fro mthat, cries of black and white, feathers, wrong, and glowing emerged from the verbal wreckage. All continued until Kosuke finally put a hand over both mouths.

"Ai-Ai-Ai… you two would go on forever if we let you." A couple eager nods before Emiko pieced it all together. "So, the new girl at school had an interesting pair of earrings. Feather that seemed to glow, and one was white, and one was black?" Vibrant, yet thankfully silent nods. Emiko gave it a bit of a shrug, as did the other adults in the room.

"Teenagers."

"They're probably in style."

"Don't worry about it dears."

"Nothing dangerous."

The last statement from his mother none the less drew Keiji's attention the most. Nothing dangerous. Could they be sure? Photographic memory supplied an image. Scrutiny of miss Tamae came under light, and as he was about to pronounce his instinct incorrect, a thin line of a shimmering metal appeared just along the inside of the uniforms collar. A warning bell went off. There was more to the set than just earrings..but what dangled on the chain around her neck, he idly mused. Something of importance? Or an idle trifle? His gut implied the first, but his logic, and his trust in the adults in his family led him to discard it- thought, girl, and premise. Nothing to worry about, therefore, why dwell on it. But something, which he buried deep inside, was not sure. But surely, nothing bad could befall the Niwa and Hikari families now, not after peace had been made. Surely. The idea was dismissed, but a bit of that lingering, negative, biting feeling remained, nipping at Kei's conscience.


	3. Chapter 3

Tales of the past weave a mystical web. One never seems to know it all, no one knows the whole of what one action can do to a great many of people, for minutes, hours, days, months, years, centuries. Generations of people can be scarred by one impulsive moment. Tamae was living proof, her family a grim record of such simple scars.

Of course, such a history was hidden from the world, making her a silent victim of a horrible crime of the past. Indeed she was silent- but observant none the less. As her so called classmates rushed to go home, oblivious to all in their path, Tamae's sharp eyes picked out the grey spot in the shrubbery before it sprung to and alighted on her shoulder. The girl welcomed her pet with a quiet scratch, and a whispered greeting. "Hello Twy."

She received a casual purr in acknowledgement be fore she arrived at the trolleys, newly painted. A navy shade of blue. She ushered herself in, settling herself in a corner and waiting for the trolley's dragging trip to end. The feline on her shoulder became her eyes as Tamae's worked their way shut. The feral cataracts seemed opposite of her own, Amethyst throughout save a tiny bit of blue stain radiating weakly from the narrow pupil.

Even when the eternal motion stopped, and she had disembarked the transport, the eyes on the human remained closed, but the instinctual pair remained open. She walked the path as if she knew it by heart, no signs of consciousness other than the motion of walking. She climbed her front steps, and her hand went to the doorknob. The swift turn she gave was rewarded with her wrist absorbing the energy, twisting to a near grotesque point. The only response to the pain was a moments work of massaging the stretched muscle and a mew from her shoulder. As the noise directed her gaze moved up.The sign that normally read, Please Knock, doorbell out of order" now read in her her father's cheerful handwriting "Ring, ring, ring away!" Typical of him. Her exasperation knew no bounds as one finger pressed the white button on the doorframe.

The mat beneath her feet disappeared, but she expected that. The nect thing she felt was the rush of air that meant she had but a few moments to land herself properly. Okay, so more than a few. It wasn't her fault, nor her family's that their enemy flew so high. She had to be prepared for anything, including the drop from such a height. Her feet met the ground and she paused to let the shock of the sudden greeting disperse. Silver locks fell in her face, but it only took a few moment to brush them back. Next to her landed Twy, who promptly returned to her vigil on Tamae's shoulder.

The tunnel before them now was barely lit at all, but the two moved forward. Tamae's gaze darted from shadow to shadow, on guard with every step. Nothing attacked, only followed her in the darkness the further she got from the sparse lights, and rejoined her journey as she left it behind. Ther seemed to be no dend to this cyce, the swift winged illusion with violet eyes that were all she could see. Again, only a clever llusion, but it's cycle was ending. The Tunnel exploded in the den, allowing her to leave her shadowed stalker far behind.

The oblong room sported a half that stepped down three times in an arrangement like theater seating, down to the center. The rest, not taken up by these bleachers was more like an arena. Was the room particularly large? No, it was about the size of the average living room, with the exception of a high and vaulted ceiling. A screen took up half of the wall, placed in dead center, and trophies lined the walls on either side. Empty metallic emblems? No, not a one. Each had a story, and each was unique. Guaranteed it was the only true original on these shelves, and not some cheap copy.

The only odd element of the entire room was the bird like shadow on the ground. A glance up at the maker of the shadow would bring pure hatred to the eyes of any member of the family Kuroyoshi. The Den was not empty. Her father sat next to her mother, and her older brother settled next to her grandparents beside them. Tamae gave a bow before allowing a smirk to curl her lips. Her question was simple, as was its answer.

"Movie Time?"

The eager nods she received prompted her to nestle herself between her father and grandmother, watching as the screen flickered to life with a click. Typed pages, and a voice- her own voice- made comments as she flipped through the pages with fingerless gloves. As her voice made a point of, her efforts had been in vain, Her stolen treasure had told her nothing new about her target. She would have to return again tonight to follow the only real lead she had gotten from her endeavors the night before. A name could be followed. The staff file of one Satoshi Hiwatari could shed some light on her true target. But did she have to work another school night?


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight finished falling upon the scene. As it fell, a figure snuck across the rooftops, resting for a moment by the chimney. What kind of figure was this? Male, female? Neither, this creature was long and lithe. Slightly bigger than say the average house cat- for now. As it stepped lightly atop the chimney edge, moonlight caught streaks of white in the fur-no, not white. A blinding elegant silver. A shadow passed over head and two eyes, mismatched in shades of violet and azure, gazed almost panicked upward. Only an owl.

No time was wasted slipping inside the chimney. A rectangular brick slide formed the entrance to the target. An entrance she took easily and without hesitation. The pile at the end of the ride seemed smaller than it had been the night before. A tad less cushioned, and the black cloud seemed smaller- as did her sneeze. She made little effort to shake herself off, instead, continuing her journey tracing the path of the night before. As she passed in front of a glass pane, one vain lapse of control allowed her to look inside and peer at the reflection aimed back at her. The grey and silver of her coat was only half as smutty as it had been. Tonight, she didn't look like a totally black cat. Nothing wrong with that color though- just didn't suit her in this form. She wasn't bad luck- she was simply bad news.

Approving of her appearance, the feline padded on, lightly stepping as she went. Cameras had been angled the previous night, to leave blind spots just the right size for a cat to walk through- clever of her. But best of all, the arrangement had either gone unnoticed, or they simply didn't care. Both ways suited her feline fancy. The only real obstacle was the door itself. The camera pointed there could not be angled subtly enough to allow entrance without blowing her cover. And, it had been repaired. Sadly, that seemed to have been the only security added. Did they not think they would be hit twice in a row? Was such preparedness against their natures?

Well, there was last night's approach. Clinking claws on tile was heard only for a moment before they sank into the softer material of the wall. A swift scaling left only miniscule holes, and before long there was a cat perched atop the night eye. One paw drifted lazily over the tangled mess of (new) cords before a claw emerged to slice through the electric medley. No climb down was needed- only a leap. The noise that erupted from the landing differed from any previous noise heard that night. Instead of the gentle landing of a cat, it was the sound of rubber pads hitting the tile. Not even a shock coursed through her spine from the impact of the landing.

Tamae grinned broadly, almost fangy in nature, as pale exposed fingers grasped the knob and pushed the door opened. They hadn't even locked the door. Then again, perhaps they hadn't had a chance to replace it- she Ihad/I broken it last night. This was nearly too easy for her. After all, she did crave a challenge. She slipped inside the shadowed room, gravity working the door shut as she let her fingers slide off the handle. Instantly her attention went to the staff section of records, fingers flying over file after file under 'Hi.'

Hiwatari came up, but she had to scan the two names. One was Satoshi- the other she hadn't heard of- and thence found itself ignored and shoved back into the depths of the cabinet while she quickly thumbed through the file. Hmm… This was more helpful than the night before. This Satoshi person had been charge of the Dark cases. But most of his data was missing . His office had been taken over, uncleaned the record said, by a man by the name of Satoshi Hikari.

Back to the 'Hi' section…

Her previous file was left on the table, same as it had been before, intentionally. Such a tease was the point of her efforts- it gave people food for thought, and added to her enjoyment of the chase. Hikari now. If any other names were listed, Tamae saw only one. As the file fell open in her hands she saw the same image that had assaulted her in the last document. Satoshi Hiwatari and the Hikari by the same name were one and the same. She snapped the file shut, returning it to its slot in the row and quietly memorized the address of his office. There was a major test two days from now- she couldn't afford to be up late tomorrow night. She'd have to investigate Hikari's office tonight.

---

The room was open in front of her in less than half an hour. It seemed spotless enough, but somewhere in this organized chaos was the information she sought. Careful fingers sifted through file after file, intentionally skimming over recent data to the back of the cabinets.

A box, unlabelled, and tucked behind a lamp caught her attention for some unknown reason. Instinct perhaps, or it might have been luck. There in that unassuming box lie file after file, each with the same blacked out heading on it. Curiosity piqued, it was with trembling hands that she opened the first one. Her search had been gratified. As she flipped through every file afterwards to confirm, she had hit the mother load of police data on The Phantom Thief. Through her unending pleasure at her discovery, it got even better. The file piled at the far bottom, for whatever reason it was held an important note mentioned in the others she'd seen in passing- that Dark passed through hosts. And the host family that bore his genes had the name of… Pale lips drew into a tigheter smile as one word whispered over that threshold.

"Niwa…"


End file.
